The embodiment relates to a refrigerator.
The refrigerator includes a main body in which a storage chamber is formed and a door that is connected to the main body to open and close the storage chamber.
The door may be rotatably connected to the main body or slidably connected to the main body in a front and back direction.
The door or the main body is provided with a magnet to maintain a state where the doors are closed.
In order to open the door, a user pulls the door with a force larger than an attractive force by the magnet.